Can You Read My Mind?
by sylarelleislove
Summary: A new OC series! Started off as a dream, reviews are loved! Who is Rosalie and what does she mean to Angelus and Angel?
1. Chapter 1

It was sparkling, gleaming like a shining diamond that never needed to be cleaned, it was a beautiful thing in a person that haunted her dreams even now, _angelus, 'it's angel now, hello Rosalie long time no see.'_

_-_

The rush of feet _(moving over the stones slowly eroding them)_ was watched by her _(little girl with a swinging pony tail and eyes that know too much)_ as her feet slowly jumped on each and every crack the phrase singing on her sticky lips, _step on a crack, brake your mothers back._

People of all ages stopped to watch the lost child, _(wide smiles that always seemed to reach her eyes) _fellow school mates and tearful mothers, _do I know her? Oh my! Where's her mother?_

_Mother? What's a mother? Some type of rare book? I want one! _Twisting locks of hair, that were not too long or too short but just right, while she gave the gaping people her best smile and wondered off to find more cracks.

"'One daughter she had raven hair, a maiden young and chaste."

The moon welcomed her as her steps stayed the same even in the dark, no freighted eyes or screams for _mother, what was a mother again? _

And she slept all night in the pale moonlight, naked to the waist."

She came like puppet to its master strings twisting this way and that, the song mystical as it pulled her along with hopes of stories and adventures of grand proportions.

"'The other daughter she was fair, the fairest in the town.'"

The singer of the song, the song that seemed to want to pry open her eyes and show her a huge new world, _(Irish lad skipping about town, such a fine dressed man with a smirk of a smile)_ his arms opened for the little child inviting her into the trap that awaited in them.

"Well, come child come and sing with me."

"They says not to speak to strangers and you are one, mister."

'_This will be harder then I thought, smart child' _the smirk reminded knowing that this little thing with her pink cheeks and raven locks could never outrun him, _him _with a face that will bring fear to our hearts.

"Can I see them?"

Those pools of blue staring at him full of innocent and soul shining _(too brightly)_ but there was something else, a sense of knowing _(too much)_ and those eyes made his smile drop away.

"See what, love?"

"Your fangs of course, don't vampires have fangs, all white and pointy?"

'_Strange little person, stranger then Dru even, wouldn't she make a lovely new pet her and her seeing eyes?'_

The thought came and went as a longing voice called out in his head making the little girl in front of him fade away, '_angelus, angelus come home, come home now. 'Yes, Darla.'_

Corners of her mouth turned up as another crack came into view, _brake your mother's back' _came singing to her lips once again.

The confusion only grew as her tiny voice left him with, _goodbye, goodbye angelus come again soon and sing._

-

"Little child, I-I'm afraid your not allowed in this ball, it is for adults only you see. Run along before you get caught, go get yourself some sweets."

Nervous fingers ran through red hair and his nervous voice shook with every word he spoke as he watched the child cock her head to the side with a knowing smile playing on her lips, it always made them think _what's she hiding? What's she up to?_

"Mister William, I can not go on my way till you read one your poems to me, every single word."

'_William, William the bloody, bloody bad poet that is,'_

"Well, if that's all you want then I shall,

'Hope is a thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul  
And sings a tune without words  
And never stops at all.

And sweetest, in the gale, is heard  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That keeps so many warm.

I've heard it in the chilliest land  
And on the strangest sea  
Yet, never, in extremity  
It ask a crumb of me'."

A sly hand came out and hit him on his forehead that was sweating beads and watching the child with shifty eyes.

"Liar! I may be but seven years of age but does not mean I don't know an Emily Dickinson's poem when I hear it, sneaky man."

"You-u seven? I believe you to be forty at lest, now get on; the guests will be coming and begging me to read them a poem, a poem _I_ wrote."

"Goodbye William, William the bloody bad poet I shall miss thee!"

All that was left was the child's (_Rosalie Jameson, did I forget to mention that? Silly little me) _black shoes skipping away remembering to step on each and every crack.

-

Monks, why does it always have to monks stirring up batches of trouble one after the other on there knees praying for the end of the world, _flames and all? _

They fight like men, men protecting something sacred to each of there hearts, _no! No, save the goddess, save her! _But still each and every one of them still fell to the ground with a swipe of my blade.

"Angel! I found the goddess person they we're talking about, she's over here."

It was just a day, a day full of my job that never seemed to get old or new, but it sometimes brought surprises that I did or didn't want and she was one of them.

"Yeah, who is sh-"

Maybe it was the shock, the shock of an old face lost in my memories _(or blocked)_ but I felt _him, angelus_ stir within me when her face came into view.

"_Rosalie?"_


	2. Painted Up Doll

"_Rosalie?"_

_-_

"Rosalie, such a pretty name, now how old are you my dear?"

"_(Not the young child you seem to be speaking to,) _I'm only seventeen, ma'm."

They came like dolls plastic smiles with painted cheeks and lips_, (step there, right, left, now do not forget to curtsy and smile, remember my dear you're worthless, just remember that) _and do the dance that my feet remember too well, _left, right, twirl, snag yourself a rich man and smile._

"What a wife you'll make, _my_ Edmund must dance with you. Such a lovely face you have, come!"

A wrinkled powdered hand pulls me along, little miss rag doll with painted on smile_ (dear don't you dear let it chip) _the listless _too_ green eyes were too busy being lifeless and forever a collectable doll that they almost did not see the figure from memories forgotten _(and blocked)_ step from the shadows, _come child come._

"Beg my pardon but I was promised a dance with this here young lass and I'm not a man to wait for what he wants, may I take her from you?"

"Of course you may good sir. But make sure and return her, Edmund is waiting!"

His cold fingers were all I felt as he _(this familiar haunter of my dreams and memories)_ swept me to the dance floor, round and round past all of the painted up people and there eyes watched with amused and envious smiles.

"Child, aren't you going to thank me? I did after all take you away from the old hag and her _Edmund."_

"Thank you, _Angelus."_

The name of this _so-called stranger _came to me faster then the names of each of my brothers and sisters _(with there many voices and sticky fingers) _it was on the tip of my tongue melting into me like butter and forever there it would stay.

"I guess we were right about you, _little miss Rosalie, _you are something strange and new, do you remember me, child?"

Memories of stolen poems and open arms came flooding in _(come child come and sing with me) _the cold air of the night and the warmth of the ball room filled me up until I was there, a strange little girl with habit of causing trouble and a knowing little smile.

"Yes, Yes I remember that night like it was yesterday but I do not need to remember what and who you are, _Angelus_. I can sense it."

That face that brings fear in our hearts and chills us as ghost stories stared me in the face, the face was clear as day to me and only me but the scream that should have come died in my throat because it was _too_ familiar, _too_ welcoming.

"My, my you're even better then Dru, such a big gift in such a _small little girl_ but you know how to handle it don't you? I bet you do, _Rosalie, _I bet you do."

His hands, the hands of a monster held too tightly to mine _(cutting off there air) _that I felt a tingle of fear that he would never let them free and those pearl white fangs would find my neck.

"I-I think you should let another gentleman dance with me, sir."

An inaudible gasp escaped my lips as that face, those teeth came too close to my skin causing my heart to slam into my ribs but instead of taking a bite he only left a kiss, cold and lasting on my neck.

"Tsk, Tsk not yet, _Rosalie_, not just yet. Don't you fret your time will come sooner then you think, you will join our little family as mine and only mine, watch your back my _little lily_."

-

"_Rosalie?"_

The light (what is light again?) burned into my eyes, _blink, and blink and maybe it will go away, that haunting face calling out a dead name, Angelus, "Rosalie?"_

Scream, scream out for your protector and hope he comes before your master closes in on you, _William, William!_

The scream for a familiar friend died on my throat as it came into view, shining bright in the dark burning the only eyes I have, _soul, oh what a pretty soul._

"_Angelus_? Angel shines in dusty armor, find him, and find my_ William_ before _he_ comes out fangs ready to turn me dead."

The face that haunts my every move, my dreams even as dust he sees me with a _sick smile_, that face is that last thing I see before the darkness swallows me and sends me to a dreamless sleep, _(no more dreams, no more Angelus)._


End file.
